


Wish upon a star

by Winterberry22



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Brothers, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Family, Gen, POV 707 | Luciel Choi, POV First Person, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterberry22/pseuds/Winterberry22
Summary: Can our innocent childhood wishes really come true?A mystic messenger oneshot.





	Wish upon a star

SAEYOUNG

My brother and i were sitting on the window sill staring at the stars, we were practically hanging out of the window with our faces towards the night sky. Woke up in the middle of the night watching the clouds pass by.

"Look, Saeyoung!"

Saeran was pointing out the falling star with enthusiasm.

"It's a shooting star, you get one wish when you see one because they're rare. Have you never heard of that?" i asked him.

"Not really."

"It's said that when you look up at the night sky and you see a shooting star you have to close your eyes and make a wish. A shooting star means that you have a chance to make all your dreams come true."

"Does it always work? I mean does the wish always come true?"

I thought about that for a moment and then looked back at him. When i did, Saeran had already squeezed his eyes really tight, his lips were sealed, making wishes in secret.  
It was a lie, i just said that to cheer him up. But he never doubted what i say.  
The truth is shooting stars are actually an illusion, they look like stars but they're just pieces of rock and dust that hit the earth. Most of these shooting stars burn up before they reach earth. Some do survive and reach us, only the strong will make it. They're all on a journey from space to earth but not all of them are strong or big enough to make the journey...

But regardless of what i believe, a part of me secretly wishes that shooting star- wishes might come true. Why not try?

 

**

Someone else made a wish at the same time on the same breath.

 

RIKA

"Yoosung, make a wish. Quick!"

When the sky is clear at night, Yoosung and i enjoyed going and lying out just so we can stare up at the stars.

"I don't know, Rika. Whatever you wish for i wish for you too."

I never understood why but i truly believed that all wishes made upon a shooting star were granted. Every time i saw one i made a wish, it was always the same one. It never came true.  
But it's good that i still have hope. Otherwise i wouldn't be wishing anything. Hope is what saves us when we're on the verge of giving up.

"Star light, star bright, first star i've seen tonight. I wish i may, i wish i might have the wish i wish tonight."

Was it possible that at last it might come true?

"What did you wish for, Rika?" Yoosung asked me.

"If you say your wish out loud, it won't come true."

I can't tell anyone, but if my wish doesn't come true i might get dragged down by my own misfortune and doomed to living in the ashes of my unfulfilled wishes forever. And when a wish doesn't come true, it can stay inside our hearts for years. It becomes more fervent over time, fed by our yearning for fulfillment. A real deep wish can burn like fire, it becomes hotter and more blistering and it can burn itself...

 

But eventually, a childhood wish gets reduced to ashes, and that seems to be the end of it. One of those wishes that never came true...

Maybe it isn't the end, perhaps it gets transformed into a more grown up wish.


End file.
